


Merlin One Shot Episodes Collections

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: This is a collection of one shots I have done about certain scenes, that happened in the series. It may be about friendships, or how relationships changed between people. Or even just enlarging a scene I especially liked. Although they will be based on an episode there maybe an odd twist as well.





	1. Forced Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the Lancleot du Lac episode in series 4. This is based at a time where Merlin's influence with Arthur is being rapidly undermined by the devious Agravaine. There will be quite a few of these from series 4, as it's among my favourite series.

Merlin had never felt so powerless, as he stood there listening to Agravaine wipe the floor with his friends. He could feel his anger on the surface, a number of occasion almost intervening. Only a tiny semblance of common sense stopped him from doing so. He hated the fact that he could do nothing in this moment.

As he watched Arthur under the assult of Agravaine's words, he could only guess what was going through his mind. For the first time, Merlin felt his influence with his friend being slowly but surely undermined. Agravaine by now strutted around like a peacock. He knew Arthur would listen to him, he knew exactly how to get to Arthur's weakness and turn it on its head.

By now Merlin knew that Agravaine was not what he claimed to be, he was no friend or ally of Arthurs. But he knew better then to suggest it, without real proof all he could do was stand in frustration, while Arthur continued to heed his every advice. 

He had watched helplessly over the last few months, as Arthur followed virtually everything his uncle had suggested. Merlin could sense that Agravaine wanted to weaken Arthur's position. Not that Arthur realised it and Merlin shuddered to think what was going through, the young King's head.

Meanwhile Merlin struggled to retain any influence over Arthur at all. Indeed the last few weeks he had been snapped at and treated with comtempt. Arthur had even allowed Agravaine to weave a story about Gaius being a traitor to Camelot. The thought of it made Merlin's anger begin to increase even more, as Agravaine's tirade contiuned.

So far he'd wanted Gwen executed and Lancelot to die a slow and painful death. Merlin folded his arms in frustration, but all he could do was glare at Agravaine, and pray that Arthur would see sense and make his own mind up.

He feared just how isolated he would become in Camelot, as he continued to lose his friends. Worse than that he didn't understand why it had happened. Gaius and he knew this Lancelot was a shade, he suspected that was Morgana's doing. But it still didn't make any sense that Gwen would react the way she did. She was due to marry Arthur the next day. Merlin knew that Gwen loved Arthur, and wanted to be Queen.

It that wasn't bad enough, Lancelot's character was being destroyed. That left Merlin feeling both angry and resentful. This was his best friend, a man who had known Merlin's secret and kept it safe and now everyone would think badly of him. Meanwhile Merlin knew the real Lancleot had died a hero's death and stopped the Dorocha, a few months back. The unfairness of it all, stung his eyes.

In the end he knew he would have to trust in his friend, and just hope that he made the right decision himself. He had done everything he could, as he walked out of Arthur's chambers he just hoped his friend's true character and fairness would shine through, and for once block out Agravaine's tyranny.


	2. Hope in Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved this little scene between Gwen and Gaius in The Last Dragonlord in series 2. I just wanted to put a bit more detail on it and flush the scene out a bit more. I like the idea of Gaius using his influence, to keep Gwen's dream alive in uncertain times.

Arthur and Merlin had been gone a couple of days now, but already it felt as if it was longer. Whenever Gwen had the chance to have a rest she would often come up onto the battlements and look away far into the distance. She had much to think about, she was still worried about Morgana's disapperance. It had all happened so quickly that even now she didn't know what to really think about it. Even though she knew she was not as close to her, she still missed her and worried about her.

She sighed as smoke floated passed her, the fires at last subsiding after another night of the fighting the dragon. She hoped Arthur was safe, it was only now she was beginning to appreciate her true feelings for him. She knew deep in her heart that there was little chance for them, but that didn't stop her heart from beating faster whenever she spoke to him. She trusted her friend Merlin to keep him safe, but as long as they were out there she worried.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that it was only when Gaius spoke, she even realised he was standing next to her. As she looked at him she could see his weariness, as he too stood watching the distance, doubtless worrying about Merlin who was like a son to him.

"You missing Morgana?" Gaius asked softly. "She is stronger than people think. I believe that, wherever she is, she'll be alright."

"And Arthur?" Gwen asked, suddenly wanting Gaius to reassure her there as well. At times when she was on her own it was so much more difficult to remain hopeful. So much could happen out there, that at times she was happy to be kept busy, even if was an awful and uncertain time.

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" Gaius remarked studying her.

"Everyone does." she replied quickly trying to play it down, surely he couldn't know her feelings for him, she had worked hard to keep it quiet.

"I think he cares the same about you." Gaius smiled. He reassured her "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I know we can never be." Gwen said, her voice one of sadness. She knew she had to be sensible and not build up her hopes too highly, it would only lead to crushing disappointment. She half expected Gaius to say the same.

"Oh the world's a strange place, Guinevere. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many, many things." Gaius replied a faraway look on his face.

She looked at him for a second, trying to read his mind. Did he really mean it she wondered? Was it true that there was indeed some hope for her and Arthur. For so long she'd been telling herself there wasn't, realising it was best to avoid heartbreak later on. Yet hearing Gaius's words, a man whom had lived through much in his lifetime, a little ray of hope began to light inside her heart again.

She suspected no one really knew what would happen in the world, but whatever she would continue to support Arthur and Camelot, whether she was with him or not. It was the one thing that had kept her going throughout the last year. She would continue to be there for him, and who knows maybe there was a little bit of hope for them. For now, it was enough just to hold onto that one little thought.


	3. Once a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am setting this to the scene where Gwaine takes Merlin to the Crystal Cave to regain his magic. Needless to say I’ve finished it with a twist. This is something I felt should of happened in the show, I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

Ever since Merlin had lost his magic, he knew that somehow he must leave Camelot and try and regain it. Even if at the moment all he wanted to do was hide away somewhere, his feeling of vulnerability both open and cutting. To everyone else he was still the same Merlin, servant to the King. The same Merlin who was always there for people, whenever they wanted assistance. n the same way that he hid his magic from everyone, now he no longer had it, he still had an irrational fear of discovery. That somehow people would notice him acting differently and somehow guess his secret anyway. It made no real sense to Merlin yet the longer he lived without his magical skin the more he felt vulnerable and just plain scared.

Now that Morgana had attacked Stowell the citadel at Camelot was on a high state of alert. There was tension everywhere both inside and outside of the castle. Merlin noticed it with every passing hour. The war was getting ever nearer, and Merlin was now in a highly risky position. He had no defence either for himself or for Arthur. Somehow he had to get himself to the Crystal Cave in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It was the only way that he could regain his magic, and be of assistance to Arthur. He knew it was a very dangerous journey, and for that reason he had asked Gwaine to accompany him there. He knew he could rely on his friend for his life, and he also hoped that the Knight would refrain from asking any awkward questions, such as why on earth was Merlin having to make the journey there in the first place. Camelot after all was in the midst of preparation for war, Merlin could hardly of asked a favour at a worst possible time.

Merlin had met Gwaine outside, having prepared two horses for the journey ahead. Gwaine as ever looked every inch the Knight. Confident, walking with a swagger the air of someone who was merely going out on a ride, not a journey to one of the most dangerous parts of the Kingdom. As Merlin watched him, he got a surge of confidence from his friend, he knew he had asked the best possible person.

“So, Merlin are you ready?” Gwaine asked having climbed onto his horse.

“Yes. Thank you for accompanying me Gwaine, I know it is an awkward time.” Merlin said.

“Nothing is too much trouble for you Merlin, you know that.” the Knight smiled as he urged his horse forward.

The journey in the first few hours was uneventful, the weather had a murky feel about it, which added to Merlin’s frame of mind. At the moment it felt as if he was a stranger to this world. Where before everything was natural, where things had an order about it, now he felt lost and alone. As though adrift in a dark black forest from which there was no escape. In losing his magic he had lost the very reason he existed in the first place. He felt naked and totally ill at ease with the environment that usually he would have walked through, without a single doubt or sense of fear. They had come to a halt as the path narrowed and they were forced to follow in line. As if sensing Merlin’s unease Gwaine watched his friend with a worried frown.

“Merlin are you okay?” he asked. “You seem very quiet these last couple of days.”

Merlin tensed hating the fact that yet again he would have to lie to a friend. 

“I’m alright. I just have a few things on my mind that’s all.” Merlin tried to explain, but every word seemed like a weight on his already tense shoulders.

“As long as your sure.” Gwaine said. “You know I’m always here for you. I may act the fool but I’m always there for my friends.”

For a moment Merlin felt tears forming in his eyes and he was glad that Gwaine was unable to see his face. The Knight had always been a friend to him, right from the first moment that they’d met. Merlin wished with all his heart that he could unburden himself and tell Gwaine his secret. Just as he was tempted the protective veil came down over him again.

“Yes, thank you Gwaine, you know I’ll always be there for you too.”

To Merlin’s relief the path widened out and the two horses were soon galloping through the forest again. The nearer Merlin rode to the Valley the stranger he felt. It felt as if without his magic he had lost all connection with the world around him. Nothing seemed to call to him, everything was cold and unfeeling. Usually by now Merlin would be feeling totally in tune with everything around him, but now it seemed as if it was a deep empty void. Merlin recognised the path ahead and they slowed their horses down finding a place where they could graze them. 

“So where are we going?” Gwaine asked curiously.

“Go down the path straight ahead.” Merlin said pointing ahead of them.

Gwaine took the lead walking in his usual confident manner. Merlin followed a feeling of deep apprehension inside him. Any minute a bandit could come out of nowhere and attack them, and this time Merlin would be defenceless. He would only have his friend to rely on, he decided to try and get a light conversation going between them.

“At least I’ve got you out of cleaning duties.” Merlin remarked.

“Yes I’m grateful for that.” Gwaine grinned. “Thanks for everything you did for Eira.”

“There’s no need to thank me, it was the least I could do. And you seem to care for her.” Merlin remarked remembering how tender the Knight was with the girl he rescued form Stowell.

“I could hardly leave her to the Saxons.” Gwaine claimed trying to make light of it.

“Was that your only reason for rescuing her?” Merlin asked suddenly intrigued.

“Of course.” Gwaine said trying to sound savvy about it.

Suddenly behind them a twigg snapped and bandits came running at them. Merlin immediately turned away trying to hide as much as possible. All he could do was hope and pray that Gwaine could somehow deal with them. As Gwaine was fighting a bandit, Merlin suddenly slipped over. Before he knew it a tough looking bandit stood over him his weapon at the ready, to finish Merlin off. Never before had Merlin felt as vulnerable as he did now. His eyes were wide his breaths came out of his mouth quickly, as he watched the man bringing down his weapon. Suddenly all his control left him and he yelled at the top of his voice.

“Gwaine!” 

Gwaine came running over stabbing the man in the back, all Merlin could do was lie there his hands protectively over his face as he watched the bandit fall onto the ground by his feet.

Gwaine looked at Merlin closely offering his hand and pulled him up. For a moment they stood face to face.

“You okay?” the Knight enquired,

“Yes. I think so.” Merlin said attempting a laugh, “Thank you.” It had been a close call but once again his friend had saved him, and suddenly Merlin felt a glimmer of confidence as he stood at the entrance of the Crystal Cave. He knew now was the time he would have to part from Gwaine, he couldn’t afford for him to come any closer. 

“I can make my own way from here.” Merlin remarked looking at Gwaine.

Gwaine had come to a stop a puzzled look on his face.

“Sorry?” Gwaine asked.

“You needn’t come any further I’ll be fine.” Merlin assured him.

“But how will you get back to Camelot?” Gwaine asked him a concerned look on his face. "The forest is full of bandits,"

“Once I have what I’ve been looking for, I’ll be safe. I promise you” Merlin replied softly, wishing Gwaine would now just leave. The more they spoke the harder it was for him to keep the pretence going.

“What are you looking for?” Gwaine asked.

“I can’t tell you that Gwaine.” As Merlin said the words, suddenly a feeling of repulsion washed over him. Here he was having to turn another friend away, lie yet again to cover his secret. A friend who had just saved his life, who in this moment deserved more than this.

“You just have to trust me.” Merlin heard himself going, his words coming out automatically. 

But Gwaine did not move, instead he just stood watching his friend a look of gentle understanding on his face. A look of such support that Merlin had fight back his tears.

“Please Gwaine.” Merlin begged him, feeling himself almost turn to jelly.

“Merlin there is nothing you cannot tell me.” Gwaine said “There is no secret too big I would never judge you, you know that.”

“Gwaine, Arthur needs you.” 

“To hell with Arthur, this is about you Merlin.” Gwaine said not aggressively, but with a look of such love and support, that Merlin found himself unable to look at his friend any longer.

Suddenly Merlin realised that this was the moment, but could he do it. Could he overcome a lifetime of secrets and guilty feelings. This was a chance to be honest with someone to clear his burden to unlock his control. A chance to be accepted for what he actually was, to be judged on his own merits. He could feel his head aching as he fought all the answers running through his mind. But when he looked at Gwaine all he could see was a genuine love and affection for a friend.

Suddenly he broke. "Gwaine I'm a sorcerer. I have magic."

For a second their eyes connected with each other, Merlin tensed worried that he had made the wrong decision that his world was about to fall around him in tatters.

"Is that all?" Gwaine asked shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked shock on his face, in all the ways he expected Gwaine to react this was not one of them, and yet when he thought about it, it was actually the way he should have expected him too.

After all this was Gwaine, his friend a man who never judged but just accepted people for what they were. Suddenly he knew he had made the right decision, he smiled. Merlin relaxed knowing that at long last he had a friend whom he could rely on to keep his secret, but would always be there should he need a helping hand.

"I always knew there was something about you Merlin. One thing puzzles me why have we come here?" Gwaine asked, curiously

" I have lost my magic." Merlin grimaced hating to admit it out loud. "The Crystal Cave is where magic began. It is here where I have the chance to regain it."

Gwaine thought for a second, taking the words in, before asking a question that puzzled him. "How did you lose your magic?" 

"That's a long story Gwaine, one day I will tell you I promise." Merlin said.

"I'll look forward to that. Now let's get your magic back, and get back to Camelot. We have a battle to win" Gwaine smiled, not wanting to delay his friend any longer.

They entered the Crystal Cave together, and at last Merlin started to feel whole again.


	4. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from The Fires of Idirsholas in series 2. But I decided to do it from Morgause’s point of view, as I always loved the connection she had with Morgana here.

It had all been going so well for Morgause, she could feel that pretty soon she would be in command of Camelot. The Medhir Knights were doing her work, pretty soon Arthur and Merlin would be no more, there would be just her and Morgana. Together they would invent a new world, were the old religion was back and would be respected once again. But suddenly it all came tumbling down. She felt a sharp pain and put her hand to her throat. It felt as if it was closing up, all of a sudden she found it hard to breath. What was going on? Then it came to her, a connection from deep inside of her. She knew something was wrong with her sister. She came tearing through a group of Knights, managing to avoid Arthur who had tried to aim a blow at her. She shouted out a command and the door flew off its hinges, in the background she could still hear the Knights and Arthur fighting away, steel against steel. She looked ahead in horror, there was Morgana lying in Merlin’s arms. She could see her sister struggling trying to get away from him, tears pouring down her face. She pulled Morgana out of his arms, he slid back, his face ashen and emotional.

“What has he done to you?” she cried out looking at him in horror.

“I had to.” Merlin replied helplessly.

“You’ve poisoned her!” she accused him looking at him with anger in her eyes. For a second she wanted to obliterate him, who was he this boy? How dare he take the one thing in the world that meant anything to her.

He stood up then, she could see him trying to gather his courage up. There were tears in his eyes too, but she saw none only the face of a murderer.

“You gave me no choice.” Merlin said slowly getting up.

“Tell me what you used and I can save her.” Morgause said, her desperation increasing, who knew how long she had left, every minute could be vital.

“First stop the attack!” Merlin demanded.

“You’re nothing but a simple servant, you don’t tell me what to do.” The sentence flew out of her mouth with venom. She had never met such an arrogant person before, who did he think he was? Did he not know of the power she possessed at her fingertips she wondered spitefully.

“If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the Knights.” Merlin’s voice suddenly developed a hard edge as he confronted her, it seemed he was determined to stand his ground. 

“Tell me the poison or you’ll die.” she threatened him, beginning to lose her patience.

“Then she’ll die with me. I don’t want it any more than you do, but you give me no choice. Stop the Knights and you can save her.” he said.

For a moment she didn’t know what to do. As she looked at her sister she knew she was losing her. She could sense the breaths in Morgana’s throat getting weaker by the second. It was so wrong, she had just found her again, she knew she could not lose her. For once her ambition would have to take the backseat. As she stared at Morgana tenderly she knew she was more important in that moment. Taking a deep breath she uttered the words, she would do this for her sister.

“Astyre us panonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond forslieho eft.”

There was a second and suddenly silence, as the Knights fell to the floor. She looked up at Merlin with tears in her eyes. Saving Morgana was the only thing in her mind now. She took the hemlock bottle from his hands, knowing she now had another battle to take on, one she couldn’t afford to lose.

Arthur came running in after checking on his father and seeing Morgana resting in Morgauses arms he called out.

“Morgana!”

“Stay away from her!” Morgause demanded raising her hand to him. “Bedyrne us! Astyre us panonweard!” By the time Morgause had muttered the words she and her sister had vanished into thin air.


	5. The Eyes of Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Gwen finding out about Morgana's magic. This was an important change in their relationship which for some reason has never been really covered by anyone. It was the first time any of the core characters found out about one of the other characters actually having magic, so for that reason was quite an important scene.

Gwen could no longer kid herself about Morgana, she knew that now. All of a sudden the truth was as clear as the day. As she carefully made her way out of Morgana’s chambers, her heart was racing at high speed. From the moment she’d taken the decision to hide in the wardrobe, she knew that somehow life would not be the same again for her. She had known for sometime that she and Morgana had grown apart. At first it had been only little things. Less small talk between them, the days when they would gossip had long since disappeared. But there where other things too that Gwen had noticed. Morgana had snapped at her more than once recently, she seemed to be extremely angry in some way. 

Gwen had considered attempting to talk to her, but there seemed to be so much distance between them, she hesitated. Something in her mind worried Gwen, it was as if there was a barrier there now. She really wanted to be able to help her old friend, but she no longer knew how too. She wasn’t sure how Morgana would react to it, and besides which there was a growing feeling of doubt, creeping into Gwen’s mind, about Morgana’s loyalty to Camelot. In truth the warning signs had been there for some time. But now the clues where becoming thick and fast and Gwen could no longer ignore them. As if coming face to face with Morgause hadn’t shocked Gwen enough, there was now the incident with the mysterious box Gwen had seen Morgana with. It was this that had finally made Gwen’s mind up, that she had to investigate further.

So having been given a day off by Morgana (another strange clue), she had decided to hide in the wardrobe that evening and watch Morgana. What she had seen had truly shocked her. Her mistress, her old friend had indeed used magic. As she stood there quietly and watched Morgana’s eyes light gold, it was all Gwen could do not to cry out. What was she to do she wondered? Who could she tell? What did it mean for them all? Gwen had gone running to Gaius and told him of what she’d seen. Gwen knowing Gaius all too well, was aware that he would try and deny it. But Gwen was determined the truth had to be faced, pretending it was a lie when they both knew it wasn’t, would help no one. So she had stood her ground, when Gaius had tried to calm her.

“I don’t think she means well to any of us now Gaius.” She had said with both fear and sadness in her voice.

There was a pause before Gaius had looked her in the eye and admitted.

“I fear you’re right.”

She and Gaius had agreed that confronting Morgana would be rash. So he urged Gwen to act normally around Morgana. It wasn’t as if Gwen could prove what she’d seen, it was her word against Morgana’s and they both knew who Uther would believe. So she had gone back and attempted to act as normally as she could. But something was no longer the same. The trust was just no longer there. How Gwen longed for the old days when the pair of them gossiped and laughed, but she now knew those days would never return. Her friend was a stranger to her now, and she knew they would never reconcile again. It made her sad for what they had once had.


	6. Love Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Arthur coming to terms with having to save Gwen at the Cauldron. Based on the episode With All My Love.

Ever since Arthur had been told about Gwen’s betrayal it was as though his life had been suspended. It felt as if nothing made sense anymore. That his beautiful wife had tried to kill him, indeed had killed Tyr still shocked him to the core. From the moment that Merlin and Gaius had sat him in their room and gone through the various incidents Arthur’s mind had been in sheer turmoil. He had tried so hard to understand how he himself had not seen it. Why could he not have realised how different she was he wondered desperately. It was hard enough for him to accept that his gentle wife had actually killed someone, but then the actual knowledge that she had tried to kill him, truly startled him. In the early hours he had wanted to put daylight between them. All at once, he did not feel that he knew her any longer. Gaius had already warned him that, Arthur would feel different until he had learnt to accept the fact. It was the physician remarked a normal natural reaction to finding out. Arthur attempted to cling onto every word the old man had said, and most of all the assertion that eventually that would clear. 

In the meantime he was forced to play along with Guinevere. This woman who pretended to be his loving wife, whom he knew was not. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done. As he looked at her longing to see the real Guinevere, all he could see was the face of a murderer. As quick as he’d thought it, he would remind himself that she was not the real Guinevere, it really was not her fault. But it was hard, so hard. How he wished this hateful feeling would disappear, that he would look at her and see the real woman he had fallen in love with. But until that day happened he would be forced to continue the charade that the King and Queen now played with each other. For now, they continued to play their lying games being untruthful to one another. Suddenly even looking at her was difficult never mind having a conversation. Arthur suddenly found himself not wanting to eat, and making the first excuse to disappear as fast as possible. He would try to fill his days with jobs away from his wife, but eventually he knew it would come to a head. That afternoon she had caught him in their room and before he knew it he was lying again to her, it was obvious to him that one day she would guess. Yet he hadn’t been prepared for the outburst that sprung from her lips.

“Arthur have I done something wrong, spoken out of turn? Said something I shouldn’t? I’m your wife Arthur I wouldn’t see you hurt for the world. What is bothering you?”

As Arthur stared at her, something broke inside him. For a second he was not staring at a woman who had tried to kill him, but someone who meant the world to him. He suddenly realised just how much he needed her by his side. They had achieved so much together, gone through so much. He knew he could not give up on her not now. He had reached forward connecting with her eyes as he gathered her in his arms.

“There is nothing I would not do for you Guinevere.” he said resting his face in her hair, and he meant every word. Whatever it took he would get his Guinevere back.

So he and Merlin had set off on a journey to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. As ever with Merlin it was not a straight forward journey. With his servant somehow managing to fall down a cliff, Arthur wondered in disbelief as to how easily his friend found trouble. But with Mordred coming to the rescue they had travelled on to the Cauldron. As they arrived to meet the Dolma the strange Sorceress, whom both Arthur and Mordred had felt seemed somehow familiar. But suddenly Arthur’s only thought was to save his wife, he somehow had to get through to her. He had never been good with romantic gestures, but he knew that now he could not fail. As the Dolma brought Guinevere round as expected she had fought against Arthur. Arthur desperately tried to think about something that would get through to her enchanted mind. But blind panic was flying through his head as he fought for words that would cleanse through the mist in her mind.

“You loved me once Guinevere.” he started.

“You are easily fooled Arthur.” She replied back her face blank and empty.

“And you do now.” he said in desperation, knowing it was totally inadequate.

“It was a trick nothing more. A subterfuge to pass Camelot onto it’s rightful Queen.” she replied backing away from him.

“I don’t believe that.” he said his words almost angry. He had grabbed hold of Guinevere refusing to release her from his grip. He had to get through to her somehow, but still she fought him.

“Believe what you like, it is a fact.” she said attempting to rid his hold on her.

Arthur grabbed hold of her forcing her to confront him face to face determined to force his will on hers. “Tell me you don’t love me.” Even as he said it he knew it wasn’t enough. Why was it so hard to say what was so deep inside him he wondered desperately.

“Let me go.” she replied trying to break away.

By this time Arthur was getting desperate running out of ways to express what was going through his mind. But even now he refused to admit defeat and he pulled her aggressively his way. 

“No you must persuade her.” The Dolma had said suddenly a warning in her voice.

Arthur took a second suddenly out of nowhere another happier day came into his mind, the day he had proposed to Guinevere, surely she’d remember what she’d said to him.

“Do you remember when I asked you to marry me? Do you remember what you said? With all my heart. That’s what you said, Guinevere. There was no trickery, no subterfuge involved.”

Guinevere for the first time had stopped fighting Arthur. As he looked at her as he held her it was as though her mind was somewhere else, as if a fog was beginning to lift, could he dare to believe that he was actually getting through to her at long last?

“With all my heart.” he whispered again. He stayed with her for a second, before starting to slowly move away towards the lake his eyes never leaving hers.

“All my heart.” he repeated moving further and further away.

“All my heart.” Guinevere whispered, her eyes locking into Arthur’s.

Arthur’s heart was suddenly singing. He extended his hand towards her inviting her to join him. He watched as she slowly moved towards him and eventually they were together and entering the cauldron. He vaguely heard the sorceress utter some words. But his whole mind was only on his wife as she moved to the centre of the cauldron. As he watched her from a distance he swore he could see a white haze cover her, and for a second his heart pounded as to whether he’d see her again. But before long it cleared, and Guinevere was stood still in the middle of the clear lake.There was an agonising second before she turned towards him, then she raised her hands to him, and before he knew it they were in each others arms. At last he had his Guinevere back with him. As they hugged each other Arthur knew one of his toughest battles had been won. He would make sure that this never happened again. He always knew they were meant for each other, and now they had passed their hardest test. The journey back to Camelot was a slow but happy one for Arthur. He knew that in the days ahead as Guinevere became aware about what she’d done when enchanted, it would be difficult. But he swore he would be there for her, like never before. He knew that they would overcome this, just as they’d overcome everything else.


End file.
